1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with replaceable drive bracket for accommodating hard disk drives of varying sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers and servers, include at least one non-volatile storage device. Examples include hard disk drives (HDD), CD ROMs, and the like. Data and/or programs can be stored on such devices and remains there even if the computers or the servers are powered off. For the sake of simplicity, the following disclosure refers to HDDs, but relates generally to any type of storage device.
As is also well known, the memory capacity of an HDD is often dictated by the physical size of the HDD. That is, as magnetic elements used to store the data are increased in physical size or number, the capacity to store data is correspondingly increased. Thus, different brackets for different sizes of HDDs are desired to install the desired size of HDDs in computers and servers.